Beck: Flow Across a Strange World/Volume 1
Beck: Flow Across a Strange World is a Fantendo - Drive comic series written by Apihedron. It follows the various adventures of Beck, as well as others he encounters on his travels across the strange new frontiers of the Fantendoverse. Volume 1: Beaconrise tells the story of the unreleased game of the same name. Cast *'Beck': The main protagonist of Beck: FASW. Beck is a young man from "True Earth" with the uncanny ability to manipulate Flow. He now resides in a small forest home after accepting the Fantendoverse as his new home world. *'Rynna': A friendly Beorn from the nearby town of Sylva. A little bubbly and interested in history and related studies. Her satchel carries many books and useful objects. Issues Issue 1: Early Bird Beck awakens to a strange noise and the strange force accompanying it. He looks over to his alarm clock and discovers that it is 4:12 am. Beck is startled awake now. He searches around, checking for something, anything. :Beck: *sleepily* ...Something doesn't feel right... He's grown a bit frightened now. Usually, this behavior isn't like Beck. It must be a lack of sleep. Beck looks out of his window, towards the eastern horizon. :Beck: *sleepily* ...Whaaat...? It's a bit early for sunrise, isn't it? No, that's not the strange part. Blueish-purple is a strange hue for any sunrise. :Beck: No... this isn't normal... I'm checking this out. As usual, Beck takes this opportunity to get out of the house and adventure. He gets dressed, stuffs some things in his pocket, and leaves. Beck continues through the winding forest paths on a groggy trek east. About an hour of walking has past. A rustling is heard. Beck stops and readies himself. :Beck: *quietly* Come closer, I dare ya... Suddenly, the rustling grows more frequent, and comes from all sides. Beck grows worried. The horde of forest slimes jumps out and catches him off guard! Using his Flow skills, Beck deftly darts around the horde, picking off slimes one by one. Beck is soon free from the antagonistic creatures, but is also quite messy. :Beck: *sigh* I wish I didn't need to do that. Beck furthers his way through the forest. Two more hours pass. It's about 7:30am. Beck crosses into a clearing, marking a small town. ---- Beck now finds himself in the village of Sylva. Of course, this isn't a strange occurrence; he comes here rather often. Despite its location, Sylva resembles a modern town, complete with technology. The town actually runs on magic energy, called Zircon, allowing it to harmoniously exist in this secluded area. A small figure approaches. It's actually Beck's friend Rynna. Rynna is a white beorn with pink accents, mostly at the ends of the rough, scruffy fur that covers her body. She wears a black longcoat with pink trim at the edges. On her shoulder is her satchel, with its vast pockets and many decorative buttons. :Beck: You usually up this early? :Rynna: Yyyyeaah... you usually sleep later? :Beck: Of course. What do you think I am, a maniac? The two continue to talk as Beck walks down the street, deeper into town. Rynna follows. :Beck: So, look. I've got something to do, and you'll need to help me get out of town. :Rynna: What exactly do you need to do? :Beck: You see the weird color of the horizon? :Rynna: Yeah. :Beck: I'm gonna check that out. :Rynna: *hand on Beck's shoulder* That's Beck, always looking for an excuse to go running off. :Beck: Can you blame? I've been holed up here for so long. I need to get away. Rynna: You chose to live around here... ---- Beck and Rynna approach the city limits: a massive wall, with a massive clockwork Zircon door installed. A large cloaked man stands guard, hefting a large, black stone key on his shoulder. The key has spikes jutting out at many places. Years of experience have taught this man how to hold the key without harming himself. The large man speaks in a gruff voice… Gatekeeper: What's ya business? Beck: I want to leave the city. Gatekeeper: Okay, smartmouth, what for? Beck: There’s something strange going on near the horizon. Something feels off, so I’m gonna check it out. Gatekeeper: *scoffing chuckle* Kid, I can’t just let someone out for having funny feelings. Beck: Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Y’know, I bet my reason wouldn’t have mattered. You never open the friggin’ door… Gatekeeper: That’s right, not after last time. Beck: *growing hostile* I am so tired of this ‘last time’ bullshit. I need to get outta here! Gatekeeper: Look, kid, if you don’t calm down- *slams key down*- I’ll need to use this as a weapon. Rynna: *places hand on back, as if holding him back* C’mon, Beck, let’s just go. Beck turns away, frustrated. The two then walk back to where they came. Beck: You know, if it weren’t for the sharpshooters, I could jump that wall… there really wasn’t anything you could do to help out? You’ve lived here you’re whole life, longer than me, even before that monster attack, and you couldn’t help? Rynna: I know it’s frustrating, but you know they can’t just open the door all willy-nilly. Who knows what could sneak in…*snaps fingers and points towards Beck* I got it! Beck: *eager* What!? What is it?’ Rynna: If we go to the palace and see the Chancellor, we could get a permit to leave. If we have a permit, law dictates that you can’t be denied by the Gatekeeper. Beck: *groan* But you know I haaaate going to the palace. Rynna: And I know you hate being cooped up in Sylva more. ---- The two arrive at the main steps of the palace. The capitol building of Sylva, the palace is an interesting sight. While it has a medieval or fantasy look, it also has Zircon tech extensions and wires protruding throughout. Along the palace are winding outer hallways and steps. Rynna: Well, here we are… soo, you’ll just go in and get your permit and I’ll wait. *nudges Beck forward* Beck: I thought you said “we”? Rynna just grins. Beck starts up the long steps, grumbling to himself. As he goes up the steps, Beck gets nervous, noticing the guards and sharpshooters stationed all over. He know he can’t screw anything up. After a while, Beck is stopped at the gate by two guard, blocking the way with their polearms. Guard 1: Halt! Guard 2: You can’t pass through yet. Guard 1: Not until we see it… Guard 2:... Your citizen card. Beck fumbles through his pockets until her eventually find his card. He hands it to the first guard, who looks at it. He mumbles to himself, and realizes the card is Beck’s. The guard on the left hands it to the guard on the right. That guard then sticks it into a scanner at his post, which verifies that it is a real card. He then hands Beck his card. Guards: Carry on. Beck continues into the palace. It’s almost like an airport. Signs and placards lead him to see the chancellor. However, he is stopped by two more guard. Guard 1: What is your business with the Chancellor? Beck: I want a permit to leave town. Guard 2: Follow us. Beck is led by the guards through long passageways and remains silent. It’s boring. Finally, they arrive at the Chancellor’s quarters. The Chancellor is holding some kind of undulating, blue-purple energy ball in the air. Guard 1: My lord- The Chancellor drops the ball as it converts to a liquid form, landing in a basin below. Chancellor: This better be good, if you’re going to interrupt my exercises. The Chancellor is old and decrepit, wearing wizardly or religious clothing. He speaks with slurred and mumbling speak. His beard probably doesn’t help. Guard 2: This young man would like a permit- Chancellor: Okay, shoo! The guards leave. Chancellor: Come here, boy. I need to see your card. Beck sighs and and hands him the card. The Chancellor quickly examines it. Chancellor: Well, I’ve never seen you before- Beck: I’d be surprised if you see anyone. Chancellor: -But that’s no problem. What is it you want? Beck: I was awoken by a strange noise, a strange feeling… I looked outside and the horizon didn’t look right, so… I want to leave to to investigate. Chancellor: Hmm, yes. I felt the same this morning; I sense a disturbance of some kind. I’m sure many others have, but remain inactive due to fear… The Chancellor writes up a permit. The handwriting is unrecognizable. Chancellor: Come back and report your findings. Beck: Okay, I will. ---- Beck and Rynna walk towards the Gatekeeper once more. Gatekeeper: Back for more, eh? Beck: Ahem… I have a permit. The Gatekeeper studies the note. He knows not what it says, but knows that it is certainly from the Chancellor. Begrudgingly, the Gatekeeper inserts the massive key and turns with all his might. Zircon energy is exhausted as a steam and the clockwork doors loudly slide open. The Gatekeeper turns around. Gatekeeper: The girl? Beck: She’s coming with me. Rynna: What!? Beck: You heard me. Beck grabs her arm as she reluctantly accepts the call to adventure. The two walk past the gate, into the unknown. The doors shut behind them. Issue 2: Out of Town The forest is extremely dense, with massive trees and roots all around. Much of the light is blotted out by the canopy. Along the forest floor are many bushes. Beck and Rynna pop out of one. :Beck: Okay, you see that guy over there? A greater slime slithers around in the distance. :Beck: I'll distract him, and you'll run around back. Then, I'll get outta there and meet back up with you. :Rynna: *nervous* A-alright... Beck flows over to the large slime and does a bunch of tricks and goofy things to distract it. Rynna begins to sneak behind the slime, but she steps on a branch. Hearing the noise, the slime turns around. Rynna faces it with terror in her eyes. Suddenly, the beast lunges, mouth wide open. Rynna jumps out of the way. :Rynna: I-I'm sorry! :Beck: It's okay! Beck rushes to Rynna's side, hoists her up, and runs off. :Rynna: We aren't fighting that thing? :Beck: Hell no! :Rynna: *relieved* Thank god... The slime chases after them, a wave that surges across the forest floor. Beck notices a large tree. :Beck: Alright, we're gonna go up that big tree. It wont get us there. Beck and Rynna hide in the tree until the slime rushes past them below. Once safe, they descend back to solid ground and rest against the trunk. :Rynna: ...this forest sucks. I thought all the boring walking couldn't get worse, but then we're assaulted by a huge monster... I can't wait to get out of these woods. :Beck: *looking over, noticing something* Well, let's do just that. *Beck starts towards a few rocks* :Rynna: Err, what? As the two inch closer, the rocks are revealed to be a cave entrance. :Rynna: We're going in there!? :Beck: It's out of the woods, isn't it? :Rynna: Well, technically, but, how are we going to see? :Beck: *pulls some matches out of his pocket* Every good adventurer brings matches. :Rynna: *sigh* At least it's a change of scenery... ---- Beck and Rynna are walking through the cavern by light of match. Suddenly, a light is spotted. The two turn a corner, and discover a path of glowing crystals. :Beck: Well, looks like we wont need this. *tosses match aside* :Rynna: Wow, do you know what this is? :Beck: No. :Rynna: These are Zircon crystals. The two walk through the cave as Rynna explains. :Rynna: These crystals are imbued with a magic energy, which is why they glow. Mining companies extract the energy, and that is what powers Sylva, and all the magic tech in the area. :Beck: Huh. Neat. The two continue through the cavern, and come across some peculiar ruins. :Beck: Well, uh... what's this then? The cavern chamber is littered with segments of walls, pillars and floors stuck into the ground. The ruins are inscribed with ancient symbols. The area also contains many Zircon crystals. The duo investigates. :Beck: Something feels off about this place... :Rynna: *studying books* I don't recognize any of this, nor have any information on it... not the architecture, nor the language, nothing. :Beck: I don't think we should be here. :Rynna: C'mon, what's gonna happen? Suddenly, the cavern shakes. Pieces of the ruin begin to rise. Then, out of nowhere, the pieces shoot up through the cavern ceiling. A platform takes Beck and Rynna up as well. As they rocket into the air, Beck keeps the two balanced with his Flow. A tower forms from the ruin beside them as they rise. Soon, the platform brakes suddenly, and attaches itself to the top of the tower, as a sort of balcony. Beck and Rynna fall over, dazed. :Beck: What the fuuuuuck... :Rynna: *still face down* I guess that would happen... Beck looks over and notices that the tower is mostly hollow, with a hole in the top. He nears it to investigate. :Rynna: *looks up* Beck... what are you doing? Beck peers into the pit. A familiar light approaches from deep within. Curious, he peers closer. Upon discovering that the light is hurtling towards him at an alarming rate, Beck jumps back. A large light blue-purple beam rockets up from the tower. Rynna notices and walks forward, amazed. :Rynna: ...Zircon...? Something pops into Beck's head. He looks back, noticing the similarly-colored horizon. :Beck: Look at the colors. :Rynna: ...What? :Beck: Look! *points* :Rynna: Oh my... :Beck: This tower...thing could be related to the horizon. Rynna looks at Beck and suddenly puts her arms around him, excited. :Rynna: We got a lead! *laughing* Yes! :Beck: Hehe, yeah... looks like this adventure really is paying off. :Rynna: *excitement fades* ...How are we gonna get down? Beck stands silent for a moment, staring out. Then, suddenly, with Rynna still on him, Beck jumps off. Issue 3: Fugitives Beck and Rynna sit on a bench, in a rustic, western-style jail cell. Obviously, they're upset. :Beck: How were we supposed to know that the tower-thing was coming up from under a mining company? :Rynna: How were we supposed to know that the tower-thing was coming up period? :Beck: You have a point... well, the real question is... how the hell are we getting out of here? :Rynna: The warden has sent for the Gatekeeper. He should arrive by tomorrow, and then he's gonna take us back... and probably never let us leave again. :Beck: WHAT!? *growing agitated* Nononono, I can't deal with this prick again. *hurries to feet and runs up to the bars, grasping them* :Rynna: Beck, calm down, we can always try again... :Beck: Yeah, how're we gonna do that!? Rynna sits quietly. Suddenly, we see a strange, yet familiar figure is observing the situation from another dimension, it seems :Rynna: Beck... I-I'm sorry... :Beck: Huh? *looks back* No, this isn't your fault. *puts arm around Rynna* Sorry, I'm just pissed. Suddenly, someone appears in between the two, and puts their arms on both. :Tr'p: Woah, hey, am I interrupting something? :Beck: Wha-!? *elbows Tr'p in the side* Get off me, douche. :Tr'p: *snickering* Is that really your best? :Rynna: *pops up from the side* Um, who is this? :Beck: *gestures towards Tr'p* Meet Tr'p, the biggest ass in the universe. :Tr'p: Actually, it's "biggest ass in the multiverse". Beck is growing upset. :Rynna: Beck, c'mon, maybe he can really help us out. :Beck: And why would he do that? In fact, why are even you here, Tr'p? :Tr'p: Well, I noticed your problem and, I'm bored, so-. :Beck: So you're going to annoy the hell out of me? :Tr'p: *gesturing* Eyeeeeaaaaahh, I guess you could say that... :Beck: *hand in face* You want to join us, don't you... *groan* :Rynna: Maybe an extra hand is what we need. So, how are you gonna help us? :Tr'p: *stands for a second* GROUP HUG! *jumps onto them all with a hug and teleports everyone away* A guard walks up to the duo's cell with food, but drops it upon noticing that they have gone. The guard runs down the hall. :Guard: WARDEN! The prisoners are gone! ---- Beck, Tr'p and Rynna appear inside a bathroom stall. They walk out as normally as they can. It turns out the three are in a general store of sorts.\ :Beck: Okay, let's buy some goods, and try to attract as little attention as possible. The three proceed to buy some things (food mostly). Beck purchases a knife. :Beck: *to Rynna* Here, take it. :Rynna: What do you want me to have this for? :Beck: I'm not gonna fight for you forever. You need to protect yourself. :Rynna: Um... o-okay.. The three walk outside, and are now in the town of Spursday. It's similar to Sylva in its use of Zircon tech, but appears more like a frontier town, despite the still mostly grassy surroundings. :Tr'p: Okay, so what's the deal? :Beck: We're gonna check out what's happening over there. Notice the color? :Tr'p: Yep, that's odd. :Rynna: Wait! Can't you just warp us over there? :Tr'p: Well, considering that I have no idea what I'm looking for... nnope. :Beck: Besides, that's be too easy. :Tr'p: Look, he gets something for once. :Beck: Shut up. The gang proceeds to walk through the street. :Tr'p: So, we're going this way? :Beck: Well, it is east, you dip. Where else is the horizon? :Tr'p: Hey, sorry. I just, y'know, don't wanna walk through the WASTES! :Beck: Well, we'll have to. :Rynna: *concerned* Wastes? What's the "wastes"? :Tr'p: Oh, just the big-ass desert o'er yonder. *jokingly* Hope you have fun! You can thank Beck. Beck punches Tr'p in the arm. :Tr'p: Oh, what was that, was that a gentle breeze? :Beck: YOU LITTLE- *Beck jumps at Tr'p, belligerent* :Distant Voice: HEY! The two stop their quick scrap and turn around. Standing before them is the Warden, with a few guards. Behind them, more sheriffs. They're surrounded. :Warden: End of the line, boys... and girl. Come quietly, now. You don't want to get hurt. :Rynna: *whispering* What do we do? :Tr'p: *pushing Beck and Rynna aside* Step aside, ladies. I can handle this! *puts on shades* :Police: *pull out Zircon pistols* Stop! Get on the ground. Tr'p starts pulling off cool poses, and begins to whip his hand forward. Suddenly, from a portal in his palm, comes a feral Trip, wielding metal claws and an animalistic attitude. It's hooked into the portal by a chained collar. :Tr'p: Alright boy... SIC 'EM! Suddenly, Tr'p snaps the chain around, flinging the feral Trip around and commanding it towards the officers. It attacks with its metal claws, hurting some of the sheriffs and causing more to begin to flee. In back, beck fends off the police as well. Rynna whips out the knife Beck bought her and tries to be threatening. Before long, the police begin to disperse, allowing a path to run away. However, more police are not too far behind. :Beck: *panting* What the hell was that thing? :Tr'p: A long story. :Rynna: Can't you warp us somewhere else!? :Tr'p: Well gee, don't you think I'm spent after all that? :Rynna: Well, where do we go now? :Beck: *looks around, spotting a junkyard near the mining facility* We'll hide over there! ---- The trio head for the junkyard, and hide out in a makeshift structure. Once the search dies down, they emerge. Suddenly, it is night... and Tr'p makes an interesting discovery. :Tr'p: Hey, guys... you will not believe what I found! Issue 4: Sweet New Ride Category:Subpages Category:Stories Category:Transcript Category:Fantendo - Drive Category:Storylines Category:Comics Category:Series Category:Sixgon Category:Beck Category:BFASW